Washed Ashore
by Anonymous-2U
Summary: When Vegeta goes down to the beach he comes across a blue haired godess, lying in the sand. Only Bulma and the creatures of the sea know she used to have a tail. But what Vegeta doesn't know won't hurt him, or will it?***Updated*** (Sorry it took so long)
1. Preface

Washed Ashore

Vegeta was walking along the beach in his swimming trunks. He sighed and looked 

out at the sea. ChiChi had dumped him, she'd said that she was becoming bored with him 

and it was totally obvious that he was bored of her. He liked her, of course! But just not in the

intimate way, it was more in a brotherly sisterly sort of way. He didn't know why he felt this 

way, I mean she had a perfect body and everything. And yet he didn't want her. He didn't even

know why he was here, at the beach. He looked up and to his amazement he saw a blue haired

girl about 20 feet from the shore lying on her belly which was on a rock. He studied her the 

best he could and was even more shocked when he came to his next conclusion. 'She's naked!'

his mind screamed. Luckly for both of them he couldn't see any parts that he shouldn't. For 

her long, sparkly, blue wall of hair covered it. Also he couldn't see her legs, after a moments 

thought he decided to call out to her.

"Hey! You! The girl with the long blue hair!" he shouted, cupping his hands over his

mouth to make sure she heard. The girl jumped, apparently startled. And with a look of panic

and terror she scooted off the rock into the glorious, blue sea. Vegeta waited for her to come up

for air, but when she didn't he too, began to panic. He surged forward and jumped into the sea.

He started swimming to the rock she was on, but of course there was no trace of her.

*********
*********
*********

Bulma stared out at the handsome human on the beach. His thick black hair was 

damp. She sighed, 'I wish I was a human.' she thought. Suddenly he looked over in her

direction, and paused before calling out, "Hey! You! Girl with the blue hair!" Startled beyond 

belief she jumped, before hurrying into the ocean. When she heard him swimming towards her 

she hid behind a coral reef while thinking, 'He must be real nice to come out here looking for

me.' Holding her tail close to her chest she wished with all her might that she could go with 

him.

********* 
*********
*********

Vegeta searched for her for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only an hour and

a half. He searched, and searched, and searched, but he still couldn't find her. 'It was a shame!'

he thought, 'A bloodly shame!' and with that he trudged home to greeve for the child. Or at 

least he thought she was only a child.

*********
*********
*********

Bulma swam home reluctantly, she was 19 in-a-half years old. Still pouting, she sat 

down, and after about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. Walking over to the door

she snapped at the intruder, "Yeah? What do you want?!"

"Why Child, is that anyway to speak to your elders?"came an erie voice, "Exspecially 

one that can grant your hearts desire."

"What do you mean? My hearts desire?" Bulma demanded.She studied the elder lady

her cloak was so long that she couldn't see her tail. 'If she even has a tail!' her mind whispered.

"Ahh...well get to that. Now, are you going to let me come in?" 

"Yes, "Bulma said almost mesmerized, "Come in."

"Thanks dearie!" the elder cackled.

"So now that you are inside, what did you mean? My hearts desire? How can you make 

it come true? How would you even know what they are?" Bulma questioned, her voice raising in

frustration.

"Calm down, dearie, calm down. Don't you know a witch when you see one?"

"A…a witch? But there are no witches that live in the sea!"

"Who said I did?" the elder tugged at her cloak exposing her…

"Legs!" Bulma screeched, "You have them? But how? Witches and humans alike need 

air to breathe!"

"Oh, but not me. No No, that wouldn't do!" The elder cackled again. 

"So..uh..you can turn me into a..a…" she trailed off.

"A human," the elder lady finished for her. "Call me Addy. Yes I can turn you into a  

human. Easy as pie."

"Pie? What is this pie?" Bulma asked.

"Well, pie is…………it's a round……Oh you'll just have to find out for yourself! As a 

human."

"Alright! What's the catch? Why would you be willing to help me?"

"What? A catch? Me? Never! Well, actually there is one, sorta. You see you can only 

remain a human for a week and a half. Got that? It is then you must decide weither you wish 

to turn back into a mermaid."

"But how? How will I find you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you." she said in a low voice.

"So, when are you going to change me?"

"Now." 

"Really? Hold on, let me get a few things. Memories!" rushing into her room, Bulma 

grabbed a bag mad of seaweed. She put the picture she drew of her family inside, her crown 

(she's a princess) and jewelry, along with a few other things. She quickly wrote a note so her 

"I am ready!" she remarked, "Lets go close to the surface so I'll be able to breath when I am a

human." she said to the elder dreamily.

"Well that's not going to happen if we stand here all day!" snapped the elder. Bulma

just blinked.

*********
*********
*********

When they were close enough to the shore the elder stopped and said, "Okay whatever

you do, do not interupt me!" The elder pulled off a scale from Bulma's tail and started chanting. 

Bulma grew dizzy, and before she new it everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi Ya! Guess what? I refuse to write anymore to this story untill I get at least five reviews! Then 

I will gladly write some more. Just remember it doesn't matter to me if it takes a year to update 

the story. I know what will happen, you don't. And out of the five reviews  I better not see to 

many flames. (Which means If I don't get at least five good reviews. No update.) Other than that

I have to say, "Enjoy the Story!" ~T.J.~ (Uknown gender)


	2. Surprise!

Hi, have to say for all you people out there who can't read the 2 one this is it! Everyone else who did cool off.

Surprise Surprise 

Vegeta looked around the beach, again, he was drawn here but…he didn't know why. 

It was an…well, he guessed it was an instinct. He knew he was searching for something, 'Perhaps

It's the blue haired girl!' he thought to himself. And for some reason he'd even brought a blanket.

Vegeta sighed, 'Maybe I just imagined that I saw a girl. I have been pretty down, and 

lonely lately.' he walked up to a big rock where he had a view of the beach for miles. "Man! This

is so stupid! I'm going home." he muttered to himself as he started to climb off the rock. He then

froze.

In the distance, about a mile away he saw a slim form covered in a mass of blue hair. 

Jumping off the rock, he started to run towards the form. When he got there, he wrapped the

girl in the blanket. It was then, he saw her face. 'It's the same girl that was on the rock in the 

ocean. The one I couldn't find!' his mind screamed. But now that he had a closer view of her, he

knew that she wasn't a child, no, she was a young woman. He realized that she was shivering, and

pulled the blanket tighter around her, before he blasted off. As soon as he got home he called

the doctor.

*********
*********
*********

The first thing Bulma saw was a warm pair of chocolate brown eyes. They belonged to 

a man who looked to be around 60. Confused, she began to squirm, and asked the first thing 

that popped into her head. "Where am I?"

'Everyone thought Vegeta was a cool hearted man, for he hardly showed any emotions.

Most people liked Vegeta, but they wished he would show some emotions every now and then. 

But all in all, I knew Vegeta had a gentle, and loving side. He just needs a special someone to 

help him bring that side out. And I think he may have found her too.' Doctor Brown thought. 

When he called me this morning he'd been frantic. Frantic? Vegeta and frantic does not go

together. But with the help of this girl maybe Vegeta will be able to settle down.' Trying to conceal

the grin that escaped on his lips, he tucked her in nice and tight. 'We don't want her getting 

sick now, do we?' "Well miss, your at Vegeta's house."

"Vegeta? Who is Vegeta?" Bulma asked getting confused.

"Okay, I won't." Bulma told him Icily. She was well aware that he was making fun of her.

The Doctor immediately stopped laughing when he heard her cool tone. He could tell she

really didn't know. It was all there in her eyes. There was confusion, embarrassment, but most 

of all he saw something else he'd never seen before. He couldn't Identify it. "Miss," he cleared 

his throat , "I am not making fun of you. I am just very, very surprised that you don't know who

Vegeta is. I mean he is famous, known through out the whole world."

"Famous? What is famous? Your words are confusing. I have trouble understanding 

them." Bulma told him puzzled.

"Where are you from? What do you speak? Spanish? French? Italian? Celtic?" he asked.

"What are they? I am from the S…………" She trailed off when she remembered that 

most human didn't believe in mermaids. And if they did they would start searching for them.

"How could you not know what they are?" The doctor asked, clearly baffled. 

Bulma shrugged. 

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Uh…I'm…Uh-" Bulma started.

"David! She just woke up, give her a break! There is plenty of time to ask questions. 

If you are going to ask any at all right now, I think the one we need most is 'What is your name?'

"My name's Bulma, what's your name?"

Vegeta's jaw dropped, "You don't know who I am?" he asked in a surprised voice.

The Doctor spoke then, "That isn't all she doesn't know. She doesn't know what famous,

Spanish, French, Italian, Celtic, or even where she is from." he accused her.

"That's not true!" Bulma cried, "I know where I am from. It would be an insult for a princess 

to forget where she was born in. I just didn't tell you, because you wouldn't believe me anyway.

When she relized what she said her hands quickly covered her mouth, and her eyes widened. 

She cowered back against the bed, and waited for the sharp slap to come. Princess or no, young

mermaids or mermen were not aloud to talk back to there elders. For if they did they were slapped

for there mouthing off. 

David and Vegeta's eyes widened as they witnessed this strange outburst. It was apparent

that she was abused. Neither one spoke, they just stared at her through there wide eyes. 

When the pain didn't come, Bulma opened her eyes. She focused on Doctor Brown.

"Aren't you going to hit me for mouthing off at you? You are my elder." After speaking she closed

her eyes and tensed, preparing for the attack. She was even more surprised when she was pulled 

into a pair of strong arms. She gasped when she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of the 

man she'd seen on the beach. She hadn't noticed until now. "You..you're the same man I saw 

at the beach. 

Vegata chuckled, "Yes, and you're the girl who I searched for in the sea for an ho - - 

half.  The one who was watching me on the rock naked. Why were you naked anyway?" he asked 

out of pure curisoity. He couldn't keep from staring in her blue eyes.

Bulma blushed a bright red, "That's……just the way the kingdom is. We are very fortunate

to even have clothes at all." 

"Oh, so the kingdom is a poor one. I see. What's it called?" 

She closed her eyes feeling tired, and answered, "Liboh Island, liboh is an Gaelic word

meaning Love."

Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep in Vegeta's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi Ya Folks! It's me again. Now I am going to make this more challanging. I won't write anymore

unless I have 15 reviews. See Ya ~T.J.~


	3. What's next?

What's Next?

When Bulma woke, she sat up uneasily. Looking around, she relized she was still in 

the same room as before. So she easily got off the bed and…… The next thing she knew was 

that she was in a mess on the floor! And that she was wearing a guys shirt, 'Wait! She was 

wearing a guys shirt? Yes, she was.' 

Suddenly the door burst open, and Vegeta rushed in. He looked around frantically

till he fianally found her. Then he was gone, as if he never been. When something grabbed her 

from behind, Bulma shrieked and struggled wildly.

"Shhh, it is all right now. No one is going to hurt you, at least not while I am around to 

prevent it." A male voice purred into her ear, she stopped struggling when she relized the voice

belonged to Vegeta. Her body relaxed, but her heart didn't slow down. Instead it continued to 

beat faster, and faster. "What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I…I got up and fell on the ground. I…I can't walk, I don't know how to." Bulma stuttered.

"You don't know how to walk?"

"No, but I can swim. I love to swim!"

"We'll go swimming sometime, but now I have to teach you how to walk. Then we will 

get you some clothes!"

"Wait! My bag! I need my bag! We have to go get it!"exploded Bulma.

"Your bag? I didn't see any bag." protested Vegeta.

Bulma was beginning to panic when…………"My bag!" she rushed forward to the bed

to get it. (Well more like crawled over to the bed as fast as she could.) 

"Did you see that?! It just appeared on the bed!" Vegeta whispered.

"Bulma looked over at him and saw that he was very pale, "Yeah! Addy did it! I think 

you better sit down before you fall down." Bulma advised.

"Who's Addy?" Vegeta asked once he was sitting on the bed.

"Addy is a witch, she made my hearts desire come true!"

"Which was?"

"To become a human!"

"If you weren't a human before, what were you?"

"I was a………I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway! Lets just say I am 

different, okay?"

*********
*********
*********

Vegeta's chest hurt, and his heart absolutely throbbed! He didn't know why, but he 

felt as though Bulma's secret was literally tearing him apart inside. He didn't want her to keep 

secrets from him, it hurt.

'What am I saying? I haven't known her for more then a day, and I feel as though she

lets me down. She shouldn't mean a thing to me!' Vegeta thought angrily, 'But why does she

matter so much to me?' 

Smoothing out the lines on his face, he gave her a fake, but convincing kind smile,  

"Alright, I won't force you to tell me." he said softly. 

He watched as her eyes brightened, and a smile that stopped his heart come over her 

face. "Thanks for understanding, Vegeta." She told him, and kissed him on the cheek. 'But I 

don't understand!' And he vowed then and there that whatever secret she had, he was going to

find out what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like that chapter? I hope so! Sorry it is kinda short but I am tired! Here is a 

new challenge I want  30 reviews before I update again. Okay? Bye! ~T.J.~


	4. Betrayed

I am so sorry! I have so much homework now I just dunno what to do. I'll make it up to you all someday somehow. Sorry!  
*******************************************************************************  
Betrayed  
  
Bulma was at the beach waiting for Vegeta to come back from the bathroom. What's a bathroom? She sighed and stared lovingly at the sea, her old home. She was wearing a…what did he call it again? Oh, yes! A bathing suit. Vegeta had bought it for her, it was a light blue two piece with sea shells on it. It reminded her of the sea.   
  
Bulma turned around when she heard footsteps come up behind her. She gasped when she saw it wasn't Vegeta it was a blonde haired teenager who was eyeing her body. Embarrassed she blocked his greedy vision with her hands when she picked of a towel and wrapped it around her. His eyes met hers and she shivered when she saw the lust in his. "What's your name?" he demanded.   
  
"B-Bulma." she stuttered, for some reason being around him made her very uncomfortable. "What's yours?" she whispered.  
  
"Michael," he said sitting down next to her very close. He put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Um," she tried, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that."   
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Your arm, please move it."   
  
He moved it reluctantly, "What do you say we leave this joint and go somewhere more private?"   
  
"I can't, I am waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?!" he asked through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.  
  
"Me," a voice said from behind them.   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said she was very happy that he was there. She jumped up and tugged on his arm. "Let's swim! Please."  
  
Even though she didn't know it she saved Michael's life by taking his attention off him. "Okay," he said. So they took off down the beach, holding each others hand.   
  
Bulma was still an expert swimmer, and didn't need to breath underwater. Still holding Vegeta's hand she swam deeper and deeper under the water. When he tugged on her hand she looked at him questioningly. He started choking, and she began to become overcome with panic.   
  
Then suddenly, she had an idea. She pressed her lips to his and blew air into his lung. She did this till she had reached her house under the sea.   
She gave him a deep breath and pulled her lips away from his. She flung open her door and gave a shriek when she saw Addy. "Addy!" She swam to her and embraced her in a hug. Addy hugged back and finished her magic chant so Vegeta could breath underwater.   
  
Vegeta glared at them, "Your witches!" he snarled. "I knew something was up with you," he said to their shocked faces. "Prepare to battle!" With that said he got into battle stance.   
*****************************************************************************  
Okay, okay, I'll make this easy for you. I only want 5 more reviews before I continue. (I have 38 now) ~T.J.~ 


End file.
